


Why Christmas?

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Clary asks Jace why Shadowhunters celebrate Christmas?





	Why Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

"Why do Shadowhunters only celebrate Christmas?" Clary asks Jace.

Jace chuckles as he helps his girlfriend with the Christmas tree in the New York Institute. "We celebrate New Years Eve too." 

"That makes sense! Christmas doesn't though. It seems too cheery for you folk." 

Jace rolls his eyes. "You know you're apart of us folk." 

Clary rolls her eyes back at him. "I know that. I just don't understand the Christmas thing. Not that I'm complaining. I mean I love Christmas, but why do Shadowhunters?"

Jace shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not totally sure. I guess we need a break from all the dark stuff we deal with. It's a nice break." 

"That makes sense." Clary decides. "How did you learn to decroate a tree so well?" 

"You think Maryse would let anything be out of order?" They both laugh.

"Of course not. What am I thinking?"


End file.
